Ice dispensing machines that include mechanisms for dispensing ice into a suitable receptacle are well known in the art. Such mechanisms typically include a solenoid operated door for regulating the flow of ice from an ice retaining bin area. When open, the door permits the ice to flow under the force of gravity from the bin area into a chute that directs the ice into a cup or the like. In one known embodiment, a dispense switch for operating the solenoid is activated by the movement of a lever arm, which arm is operated by the cup being placed and held against it. In another embodiment, the user positions the cup beneath the chute with one hand while depressing the dispense switch with the other. A drawback with prior art embodiments of the first type concerns the general complexity of the chute and lever mechanism. Such complexity, in terms of parts and difficulty of servicing increases the purchase price and the overall cost of operation of such a dispenser. It can also be appreciated that in such a prior art embodiment, the cup or other receptacle can move out of ideal alignment with the dispensing end opening of the stationary dispensing chute when moved against the separate activating lever. Specifically, the rim of the cup or receptacle can become less centered below the dispensing opening with the result that the dispensed ice will have a much greater tendency to fall outside the cup or other receptacle being filled and become waste. Ice that is wasted represents, over time, a significant inefficiency in terms of energy loss.
The second embodiment is less desirable from an ease of use and also an energy efficiency standpoint. From a use point of view, it is less desirable to be required to use both hands. Also, there exists a tendency for the cup to be less accurately positioned under the chute when part of the user's concentration is being diverted to operation of the switch. This situation also results in more spillage of ice, and hence, a wasting of the energy used to make that spilled ice. Also, in the second embodiment, there is a greater likelihood, as opposed to a lever arm operated dispenser, that a user will operate the dispense switch before positioning a cup under the chute very accurately. And in some instances will depress the switch without a cup being positioned under the chute at all. These situation occur more frequently because the operation of the switch is independent of placing the cup against the lever. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an ice maker dispense mechanism that is simple in terms of the number of parts and that minimizes the occurrence of ice wastage.